A Very Sirius Full Moon
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: What happened when Sirius told Snape to go to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon when they were at Hogwarts? Why did James save him? How did Remus react? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything. Bow to her.

WARNING: This fan fiction contains the pairing of Remus and Sirius. You have been informed, so I do not want any complaints about it.

_Minerva's Note:_ I know many people presume this incident occurred during the Marauders' sixth year. Personally, I think it's more logical and intriguing for it to have transpired ere James had the option to use his animagus form. In book three Remus explains that, regarding his friends' animagi skills, "by fifth year they'd managed it." Henceforth, this tale takes place during their fourth year.

A Very Sirius Full Moon

Sirius had just beaten Peter at a round of chocolate frog cards in the common room and a crowd of girls was applauding him, but he looked straight past them to where Remus was doing his arithmancy homework in the corner. Sirius stood and strolled over to him. With only Peter left to gawk at, the group of swooning girls dispersed. They knew better than to interrupt Sirius when he conferred with his only modest friend no matter how envious it made them. They would have been more resentful if they were privy to how deep their relationship had run since the start of term.

That summer James had taken Peter with his family to the Caribbean. James had offered to take them also; unfortunately their parents forbid it: Sirius' because the Potters were 'blood traitors' and Remus' because of his lycanthropic half. Remus had concurred with his guardians where as Sirius hadn't. Regardless, consequently, Sirius and Remus had been unable to correspond with them and letters to one another were the sole salvation that they were granted. Once they had seen each other again in the customary train compartment on the Hogwarts Express they'd embraced. Without thinking, Sirius had kissed Remus as if it was the most _natural_ thing on the earth to do and like he'd done it on millions of occasions already. By the time he had realised what he'd done Remus was kissing him back and, due to the fact that it was somehow so wonderfully _familiar_, Sirius hadn't been surprised. With lips locked was how Peter and James found them that day. Peter's jaw had dropped farther than previously assumed possible, and James' ecstatic laughter had been so loud that heads had poked curiously out of neighbouring compartments.

Presently, Sirius cheerfully pried, "How's it going?"

"Fine," Remus replied without glancing up. He tended to become particularly studious during the full moon since he would miss lessons and fall slightly behind.

"Wow! That good?" Sirius shouted with sarcastic enthusiasm causing many students to become startled, however, Remus still had his mind completely focused on his work. _Okay, I'll annoy him until he looks at me,_ Sirius decided. Irritating Remus was a pastime he adored as much as pulling pranks, and **that **was saying something. Sirius flicked the side of Remus' head to the rhythm of 'Gimme Gimme Gimme a Man After Midnight,' a pop song by a Muggle band whose popularity was rising that Sirius listened to in order to incense his relatives. He could not recall the name except that it repeated letters from the beginning of the alphabet. Ababa? Abba? It wasn't important. Remus was.

Eventually, Remus turned and asked, "What do you want?"

Pretending to be thoroughly stupefied, Sirius answered, "_You,_ of course. I thought that was obvious."

Remus rolled his clear blue eyes that Sirius enjoyed getting lost in and resumed working.

Sirius would not be dismissed so easily. He tugged Remus' hair more and more vigourously until Remus was resolved to whirl around and yank Sirius' hair with such force that a very small clump of ebony locks came out.

"Ouch!" yelped Sirius in a manner much akin to one of a puppy.

Several girls giggled.

Sirius ignored them and said solemnly to Remus, "You are going to keep that bit of hair, aren't you? It may be valuable someday."

"Oh, yes, I will treasure it forever," responded Remus facetiously before expressing his genuine concern. "I didn't hurt you, right?" Guilty conscience as per usual. The boy truly was predictable. Sirius was spontaneous and the condition of his home (if anyone could call it that) was unstable, ergo the routine that reliable Remus provided was comforting.

"Your maiming has permanently injured me; I'll never be the same." He provocatively skimmed his tongue across his bottom lip. "I suppose I need to punish you."

Remus pointedly disregarded the heat that flooded his cheeks and opened his mouth to retort when suddenly James came bounding into the common room with plum purple hair and a torn shirt. His hazel eyes were blazing with rage.

"Snivelly is the ultimate scum of the earth! I swear, he is not fit to sleep with flobberworms!" declared James. The hatred in his inflection was so thick that Sirius considered reaching out to touch it, pocketing it, and spreading it on his toast the next morning.

"You shouldn't talk about Snape that way," stated Remus reasonably. "I mean, I think that he is perfectly suited for sleeping with flobberworms."

The occupants of the common room all chuckled at this, and Sirius clapped Remus on the shoulder for being so witty. Remus concentrated determinedly to prevent his blush from deepening at Sirius' firm, yet gentle touch.

"Well, fear not Marauder One, for I shall see to it that his foul deed is repaid," Sirius announced as if he were a knight from medieval times. Next, he assured Remus in an undertone, "I know transformation sucks, but I'll bring you lots of chocolate tomorrow."

Remus smiled; he loved chocolate. It was sweetly luscious and overwhelming to his senses. It reminded him quite a lot of Sirius' kisses. He watched Sirius gallop out of Gryffindor Tower, acting like a knight again. Once he exited Remus put the clump of hair into his pocket with care. There was no necessity for Sirius to conceive that Remus, in fact, _did_ intend to keep it. The bloke already possessed an excess of confidence. Admittedly, that was part of his infinite appeal…

James, noting the glazed-over quality to the werewolf's eyes as Remus stared at the place where Sirius stood moments ago, winked suggestively before joining Peter, who was acquisitive to hear the Quidditch player recount the undoubtedly exciting events that led to his current appearance.

- - - -

Sirius galloped around the school until he located a certain hook-nosed, greasy-haired Slytherin sitting in a secluded area of the library. Taking into account the minimal quantity of instances he had been to the place, it was fair phenomenon that Sirius perceived the library's location.

"Hiya, Slimeball," heralded Sirius, comfortably seating himself at a table across from him.

"Beat it, Black," Snape threateningly snarled from between his stacks of encyclopedias and scrolls.

"Hey, relax, I only wanted to give you some information," volunteered Sirius. He was behaving far too casually, Snape knew.

His eyes narrowed instinctively in suspicion. "What sort of information?" A penetrating black gaze was fixed on its adversary.

Sirius did not flinch. Instead, he nonchalantly supplied, "You know how you wonder why Remus misses class each month? Well, if you wanna find out, then prod the knot at the bottom of the Whomping Willow tonight and follow the passage that's revealed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You and Potter are probably planning on ambushing me," Snape coldly answered.

"Suit yourself." Sirius flicked an imaginary speck of dust off of his shoulder and departed from the library.

Snape slowly placed his quill on the table and considered the options. _If it really were a ruthless plan against me he would have given more of an effort to convince me. Perhaps, he is angry at Lupin and wants to expose whatever it is that he's hiding. Maybe the little bookworm doesn't want to be his bitch anymore. _His lip curled in disgust. The rest of the school might have assumed they were simply close comrades that enjoyed time alone together and were atypically affectionate, but to him it was blatantly obvious. Potter and Black, the insufferable arrogant prats, were friends. Lupin and Black were something else entirely. _I guess if I never investigated I'd always wonder what would have happened if I had gone. What harm could I come to, anyway? I can defend myself against a few foolish Gryffindors._

- - - -

James and Peter were in 'the lair,' also known as the Marauders' fourth year dormitory, reading books on how to become animagi. They and Sirius had nearly perfected it by now.

Sirius ambled in and, without greeting either of them, sat adjacent to the window with an expression of devious anticipation on his handsome young face.

"What is it?" questioned Peter eagerly. If Sirius was looking forward to something it was invariably enjoyable. At least, it was enjoyable for them. The other students and the professors often didn't appreciate it.

Sirius began, "I am watching for Snake because-"

Peter interjected for clarification, "You mean Snape?"

"No, he means Flitwick," responded James with sarcasm. His attention returned to Sirius. "Go on."

"I told Snake to go to the Whomping Willow tonight. He's going to get quite a fright!" Sirius released a vindictive laugh that sounded similar to a canine bark. His desire to do something drastic to Snape had been building for years and today was the final straw.

"YOU _WHAT_?" Flexible fingers ran haphazardly through unkempt hair, conveying the depth of James' distress.

"Remus could kill him," murmured Peter. The concept was both exhilarating and terrifying. Still, scarcely any ordeal fazed James…Might what was about to occur be a bad thing?

"I actually just wanted him to get scared, let him learn to leave us alone and mind his own business, you know? But if he does die the git would be out of our way." Sirius shrugged it off as he would one of Slughorn's assignments.

"How could you do this?" The disbelieving fury emitting from James stemmed from no cause that Sirius or Peter could comprehend.

"James, have you met Severus Snape?" Sirius questioned as if addressing a mentally challenged child. "He makes Binns look interesting, Filch look like a Care Bear, and Peeves look attractive."

"Screw Snape; what about Remus?" James harshly demanded. "How will Remus react if he murders someone?"

"I didn't think about that..." Sirius admitted, starting to worry.

"You didn't think, that's for damn sure," snapped James, hastily slipping on his shoes and leaving the dorm. The door slammed with a loud _bam_ behind him. He sprinted to the entrance hall and through the oak front doors with record speed. Scanning the grounds, James witnessed a dark figure disappear under the Whomping Willow. He muttered a few swear words McGonagall would have frowned at as he raced towards the tree.

Snape had already stilled the vicious movement of the branches with a charm; hence James crept into the tunnel without difficulty. His wand was out and he was bellowing, "SNAPE?" Lycanthropes had such acute hearing he elected not to bother attempting to keep his voice down.

"Oh!" James heard Snape's quiet gasp of astonishment. A low growl followed not a second after.

James ran, bent double over in the tunnel, until he reached the Shrieking Shack doorway where Snape was repeatedly sending Stunning Spells at a lupine creature with no results.

"That doesn't - work on - a werewolf," panted James, out of breath because of his desperate dash.

"I realise that," Snape spat, still managing to be obnoxious in the dire situation. "So, what do you suggest we do? Got any last insults to say before we die?"

It was tempting. Instead, James racked his brain for magic. He could think of naught to use against werewolves, but this was not just any fantastic beast; it was Remus. Sirius had once smugly remarked that he personally had discovered that Remus John Lupin was extremely ticklish. _Well, Sirius ought to know,_ thought James wryly. It never made him uncomfortable that two of his fellow partners in crime were actual 'partners.' In truth, he found it rather amusing. In spite of the fact that he said nothing, Peter clearly felt awkward sometimes, however, all three of them were confident that he would grow to accept it.

_"Rictusempra!"_ James commanded, brandishing his wand. Slightly awe-struck, he observed that his palms were sweaty with apprehension. When he retold the Marauders about this adventure later he would conveniently omit that detail. The spell collided with the powerful animal's chest and it fell to its knees producing a strange noise that vaguely resembled laughter. "Let's go," muttered James.

Snape scrambled back through the tunnel with James on his heels. Neither of them was inclined to speak to the other. They emerged into the open air to see Sirius and Peter rushing over to them.

Sirius was utterly relieved to encounter the athlete unscathed. "James, mate, we were going to go in after you."

Peter added, "We were so afraid you'd get hurt."

"I'm fine, but what about this bloody prick?" James jabbed his thumb in Snape's direction.

Snape simpered wickedly at Sirius and addressed him singularly since he incessantly disregarded Peter's existence and seemed unable to meet James' scrutiny. "Black, you're going to be expelled when I tell the staff that you tried to get me killed, and what will everyone think when they find out that quiet Remus Lupin is a half-breed monster?"

Not pausing to internally weigh the consequences, Sirius lunged at Snape and had him pinned to the ground in seconds. "If you say one word about Remus, even if you're talking to yourself when you're alone, I swear I'll-"

"Boys, that is enough!" The four blokes glanced up and were met with the impressive sight of the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore, silvering locks in his head of auburn hair shining in the moonlight. The blaze in the bright cerulean eyes behind half-moon spectacles unambiguously demonstrated that he was livid; apparently having his pupils nearly encounter death bothered him. Although, his tone did not display vexation as he spoke while Sirius warily released his nemesis. "I have watched long enough to discern what happened. I'm disappointed in Mr. Black and Mr. Snape. The latter should have known better than to take the former's suggestion, especially after curfew, though, the former should have never divulged such counsel in the first place." The two indicated offenders averted their gazes ashamedly to the ground. "Mr. Potter, on the other hand, I'm proud that you would risk your life to rescue someone you dislike."

Oddly enough, James became affronted by the compliment. "I didn't do it for him. I did it because Remus would feel so guilty if he took someone's life that he'd probably commit suicide unless the ministry put him down for murder before he got the chance. Sir, Remus is my friend and I wanted to protect _him_; I could care less if Snivel-uh-Snape went and drowned himself in the lake."

Dumbledore serenely replied, "It was a noble act nonetheless."

The Slytherin snorted.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Snape, I feel compelled to strongly recommend that you reveal Mr. Lupin's secret to no one. We wouldn't want the other students to mistreat him, would we?"

It was obvious to Snape that this was not a recommendation; rather it was a polite way of giving an order. All he could do was nod glumly, restraining his expressions of rage.

The headmaster turned to Sirius. "I could punish you, but I think how upset Mr. Lupin is going to be with you for this suffices better than a series of detentions. All of you, off to bed."

"That's it?" Snape involuntarily exploded at the injustice of the situation. "I almost get eaten and that's the only punishment that they get?"

"This is no fault of Mr. Lupin's, and Mr. Black will be punished more than you think."

"Oh, I've got a pretty good guess." _Lack of snogging is worth my life? I shouldn't be surprised._

Sirius studied him sharply for that statement, though Snape's visage was its typical stoic mask.

"And you," continued Dumbledore mildly, "got a lot from this even if they, by your standards, did not. You're still alive."

Unreadable dark orbs regarded everything except James' profile. "Ah, yes…existing. My life-long goal." The irony of 'living' being a 'life-long' goal would have been funny coming from anyone else. Robes billowed behind him as he strode back to the castle.

Peter wrung his hands anxiously. "What now?"

"Bed," Dumbledore quiescently repeated.

The trio returned to their dormitory, though none of them planned on dozing. Sirius was the most restless as a result of the remorse he felt for his reckless actions.

- - - -

Dawn raised bright and clear, probably to mock their bleak mood. Trepidation consumed the three Gryffindors as they entered the hospital wing and approached the curtained mattress at the end of the ward.

Abruptly, the hangings were drawn back. The headmaster emerged and spoke simply: "I've explained to him what I know. The rest is up to you."

Once he stepped aside and exited they witnessed the picture of misery. More bruises and scratches decourated Remus' body than normal, and a long gash gleamed crimson along his left side. The scent of human flesh must have caused him to go ballistic and attack himself with an unexplored level of ferocity. His face was ashen and drawn, damp with either sweat or tears, or both. Intoxicating eyes were closed and he did not open them. Dumbledore had conversed with him seconds before. How could he have fallen asleep?

"Good morning, Remus," Peter cautiously murmured.

"What's good about it?" Remus' voice was not bitter or angry, nor was it the pleasant tranquility they conventionally heard. It had a steely calm attribute. Somehow, this did nothing to ease Sirius' nerves.

James placed his warm palm gingerly over the new scar forming on the lycanthrope's arm. "I know you've been told, but I just wanna let you know that I made sure you didn't hurt anybody with your furry little problem and-"

Eyelashes quickly flew upwards and Remus regarded James as if he had never seen him before while he quietly interrupted, "Yes, he did tell me. James, you risked your life to save Snape's and mine. How can you be repaid for this?"

He grimaced. "I don't want a Dark Wizard to owe me anything. As for you…" James lifted his hand from Remus and waved it in a dismissive gesture. "Making mischief wouldn't be half as much fun without you there acting all disapproving. Forget it."

"Forget it?" His head shifted minutely in order for him to view Sirius. "I can't ever do that." The raw agony in Remus' eyes stabbed at Sirius' heart like a knife. It would have been less tortuous if Remus had shouted and punched him. Rage was something Sirius could cope with. Merlin knew he'd had enough practise at The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black! Instead of fury, he was confronted with this. This awful knowledge that he had caused Remus, the most courteous and honest person on the planet, deep impenetrable pain: The pain of infidelity.

"I-" Sirius began to speak, not aware of precisely what words he could use to convey how much he regretted what had transpired.

"No." Remus coolly cut him off and turned away, symbolically shutting Sirius out of more than his line of vision.

Sirius' throat constricted. If he was anyone other than the illustrious Sirius Black he might have suspected that he was near the point of crying. "Please, Remus."

The optics were concealed behind eyelids again. In his customary polite tone he requested, "James, Peter, could I talk to you later? I need some sleep." At their affirmative sounds he gratefully slipped beneath the clean white sheets. "Thank you."

Another apology attempted to escape Sirius. "I'm-"

"And take your friend with you."

It was absolutely the most excruciating thing that any individual had ever said to Sirius, worse than aught pertaining to the worthlessness his mother ranted that he possessed. A ghastly numbness overtook him. He permitted his best mate to put a hand on his back and propel him out of the ward.

- - - -

"D'you love him?" James plopped down beside Sirius on his four-poster. For several days he had abstained from associating with him to emphasise that he was unsupportive of the foolish prank. Once he believed his point was made, he began speaking to him again as if they had never stopped. Peter, faithful associate that he was, did whatever James did.

None of their classmates could fathom why the infamous Marauders abruptly excluded Sirius or why, equally as suddenly, they – minus Remus - included him again. No one else needed to be able to interpret the reason for the interaction. James and Sirius understood each other; that was all that mattered.

Well, almost all. "I reckon I do." Desolation filled Sirius. The numbness in him kept him impervious exclusively to joy. "I mean, I always knew he gave me this warm feeling. Like no matter what my family said or how much trouble I got into everything would be okay as long as he was there to smile at me from over a mug of hot chocolate behind his blasted book." He sighed. "Even though I know I'd be jealous, I could live with that smile bring directed at some other chap as long as I still got to see it, you know? But this…I can't deal with this, James. I can't stand him being sad all of the time, especially since it's my fault he's that way, and I _really_ can't stand him hating me."

"He doesn't hate you." James did not sound encouraging, yet he did sound as if he believed it. James Potter was never uncertain about anything.

Sirius rolled his stormy grey orbs skeptically. "So, are you saying he'll forgive me and things can go back to the way they were, or he won't 'forgive it,' but he's willing to 'get over it' so we can be friends at the least? What're you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing. You know him better than I do. All I'm saying is that he doesn't hate you. Actually, I think he misses you. He gets very depressed whenever Pete is thick enough to mention you." The round boy in question was downstairs in the common room doing assignments with Remus. Likely, Remus was writing the essays and Peter was copying them.

"Oh, brilliant, make him more upset!" He threw his muscled arms into the air in frustration.

James shook his unruly head and muttered in an uncharacteristically solemn tone, "I don't know which of you is more miserable."

"Me," asserted Sirius, ever egocentric. "Have you any idea of the pain that bites into every bloody piece of me when Remus walks by me when I try to apologise, as if I'm not there, as if I'm part of the wall, as if I'm dead to him?"

James shrugged indifferently. "You know, Sirius, I never figured you for a coward."

"What?" Sirius was taken aback.

"A coward quits and refuses to take a risk." The bespectacled lad was still apathetic.

"You're mad! I've been trying and trying to get him to acknowledge me. I don't blame him for not wanting to…"

"Then, _make_ him listen to you. I've never, ever seen you give up on something you wanted. This would probably be the worse time to start." Infuriatingly, James seemed bored now.

"How dare you?" Sirius leapt up, consumed with indignation. "I'll show you! I'll let Remus know how sorry I am and how much I care and–and he'll realise that he can't live without me because I'm Sexy Sirius and the Fates love me! Yeah, destiny is on my side, and I will prove to you that you're wrong."

James beamed smugly at the new determination he had instilled in his companion. "Go ahead. Prove it to me."

- - - -

Sirius waited until the next full moon, an entire month after the incident, so it would be guaranteed that Remus had gotten enough of an interval to sort through his affectivities.

Remus had retired to bed shortly after sunrise and had not stirred once since. Currently, Herbology class was taking place, however, Sirius deemed his relationship with Remus vastly superiour to that of plants.

"Moony?" Sirius shook him gently. Remus did not respond to the nickname Sirius had given him (It was not adopted by the other Marauders until later.) and slept on. A friend would have allowed him to rest, yet Sirius did not wish to be his friend; therefore he shook him harder. He hadn't ever tolerated Remus evading his advances before and, as James reminded him, he should not commence doing so.

"What Sirius?" demanded Remus without opening his eyes. He recognised Sirius' touch. The nickname was not necessary for him to deduce who the intruder of his dreams was. More significantly, whom Remus prayed he could deny the subject of his dream had been.

"I need to talk to you," Sirius told him gravely.

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say," replied Remus in that same eerily steely calm. He sat up and lifted his hands as if he intended to push Sirius away.

Sirius vaulted onto the bed, landing with his knees on either side of Remus' thighs. He gripped the strong fingers of one hand around the bookworm's thin wrists, and covered the delicious lips with his other hand.

"No, Moony. If you decide you want nothing to do with me I'll respect that, but first you _will_ listen." The beautiful azure gaze widened at Sirius' audacity with shock and…another emotion. If they had still been dating Sirius would have identified it as lust. "Okay, I know you must feel like I betrayed your trust, and I will not deny that I did, though I hope you can forgive me. I'm truly sorry for being a thoughtless idiot and I swear not to do it ever again…Well, never to betray you; can't promise the idiot bit." Had he imagined it, or did Remus chortle against his palm? "Even if you don't forgive me you've gotta stop moping 'cause I can't take it. I love you, Remus, and I just want you to be happy." He removed his digits from Remus' mouth. It confused him that the werewolf was staring at him expectantly. "Erm, that's it."

"All right." Remus instructed patiently, "Let me go."

Crestfallen, Sirius released him and readied himself to move off of his former lover when the unrestrained hands wound themselves around his neck. He barely had time to gasp before he tasted the familiar delights that were the lips of Remus Lupin. Once they broke apart the couple was dizzy from lack of oxygen.

After taking numerous deep breaths to regain his composure, Remus placidly explained, "It came to my attention that it wouldn't have been as painful if James or Peter did it. It hurt this much since I was, and am, in love with you."

Sirius nuzzled Remus' neck. The warmth he'd described to James seeped through the dreadful numbing sensation that had festered within him. "You weren't going to tell me you loved me?"

Remus snuggled into Sirius' lap and a sense of security came to him for the first time in weeks, for directly succeeding the catastrophe he'd fretted that if one of the Marauders would use his condition against him they all might. "James figured that I should tell you and not give up on something I want the way I normally do, especially because you loved me, too. I argued that if you loved me you wouldn't have done it and would stop trying to get me to hear your excuses." He bestowed Sirius with an apologetic look; however, the raven-haired boy was nibbling his collarbone and could not observe it. With admirable self-control, Remus levelly completed, "James said that you'd make me listen and I'd see the truth. He was right. Again."

Momentarily ceasing to treat Remus as if he were a particularly succulent dessert, Sirius inquired suspiciously, "Did he use those exact words: 'give up on something you want' and 'make you listen?'"

"Yes." Impeccably shrewd, Remus added pleasantly, "Don't tell me he said something like that to you, too?"

"Sure did. That conniving prat." Sirius ruined the harshness of the words by grinning. "Enough about him. Let me show you how much I love you."

A pink tinge crept along the edges of Remus' elegantly shaped ears as he smiled. "I'd like that, Sirius, I really would, but I'm tired. Transformation was last night, after all."

"Whatever are you talking about?" queried Sirius in a voice that was far too innocent. "All that I meant was that I got the chocolate I promised you." He retrieved a bagful of sweets from his pocket and dumped it unceremoniously onto the bedside table.

"Thank you," Remus whispered.

Sirius was aware that he wasn't merely referring to the chocolate. "Thank _you_, Moony, for smiling again." He wrapped his arms around his waist, careful to avoid the gash that was in the process of healing. "Of course, nobody can resist smiling when they're in my presence."

"Keep telling yourself that," was the passive response ere the pair of them lapsed into a doze more comfortable than they'd had for a month, and were content.

- - - -

Limbs intertwined, snoozing peacefully was how James and Peter discovered them hours later.

A self-satisfied smirk graced James' features. "Pete, have I ever told you that I love being 'proven wrong?'"

_Minerva's Note:_ This is my first slash fic (albeit the revised edition) and I'm quite proud of it, so if you read and run I shall tickle you mercilessly for hours! I REALLY want to know what you think of my interpretation of events!


End file.
